


quite the sight

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [39]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort No Hurt, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Language, Extended Scene, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Silly, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak but with James Ransone’s tattoos.





	quite the sight

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by cute cute cute (AO3): "Eddie with PJ's tattoos." and KittyDee (AO3): "Richie saving Eddie while they're in the final battle, can be deadlights or eddie getting stabbed or richie keeping him from getting stabbed or something." I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. SLAPPITY SLAPPITY. I'm sorry omg anyways please enjoy this absolute nonsense I just posted and I hope it makes someone smile. Any thoughts/comments as always are welcomed!
> 
> Also I wanna give a BIG **THANK YOU** to Conner ([glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23)) for consulting me on having a needle phobia and still being able to get tattoos. Yes! It is possible! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE TATTOOS? SHARE YOUR TATTOO STORIES!!! I still wanna get a Peter Pan tattoo!

*

The cute orange Pomeranian howls, transforming quickly into a monstrous and aggressive beast.

Richie jolts back, screaming, feeling Eddie (also screaming) clutch the back of his jacket and yanking Richie out of harm's way. Their hands slam the door bleeding **NOT SCARY AT ALL** deafeningly shut. That's it. He's never getting a dog, Richie resolves.

"Okay! Okay! This one's gotta work!" Eddie says frantically, pulling open the middle door. **SCARY**.

"Eddie, no—_wait_—!" Richie's voice cuts out with Spider-Stan scuttling out of the darkness, lunging. "Shit! Shit shit _SHIT_—!"

It bounces off Richie, sending him reeling. A terrified Eddie gets knocked down flat and attacked. Drooling, snarling, Spider-Stan jabbing in Eddie's direction with its little pincers and attempting to poke out Eddie's eyeballs. Ripping at him through his chest.

A horrific, buzzing screech escapes Spider-Stan's lips.

Richie winces, forcing down his panic and murmuring Eddie's name. Eddie can't do anything—can't even _save himself_ with his weapon abandoned. He has to do this himself.

"_Hey_!" Richie yells out, mustering all of the authority he can behind it.

Spider-Stan growls out, confused, looking up.

_"Eat SHIT, bitch!"_

Richie aims a hard kick at the decapitated, grey creature. His sneaker goes right through its front, jagged teeth, breaking them apart.

Spider-Stan flies right out of Eddie's hands with another kick from a yelling, infuriated Richie, going airborne. It vanishes through the doorway. Richie, panting, covered in sweat and filth, closes the door quickly. He leans up against it.

Eddie—Eddie's on the ground, wheezing audibly, his hoodie and undershirt torn to shreds.

Panic re-surges through him. "Eddie!" Richie calls out, throwing himself off the **SCARY** door. "Hey, hey! Look at me!" He drops down over Eddie, one leg kneeling. There's no blood that Richie can visibly see. He lifts Eddie's head, patting his cheek.

"Rich…" Eddie mumbles, blinking out the spider-spit all over him.

"Eds, you okay?!"

"Think so…" A big, woozy grin appears on Eddie's face. "Least I'm not eating shit…"

Richie grins and snorts through laughter, his mouth opened. Without thinking about it, he brings their faces closer, their noses pressing. Richie's lips slot his. Brief. Maybe only a seconds of mutual lip-on-lip, but Richie's heart hammers away inside him.

Oh, oh _fuck_.

Eddie blinks again, less woozy. He's close enough where Richie can see dark brown eyes staring back with faint intrigue. If he wasn't so out of it, Richie isn't sure how the other man would react. This is better than _disgust_, he guesses.

His head lowers. Richie examines over Eddie's chest, checking once more for wounds and notices dark, inked lines on Eddie's skin. "_Eddie_—"

"—s'alright, Richie—"

"—what the _HELL_ is that on your collar?!"

Eddie raises his eyebrows and follows Richie's gaze. Two inked stars above his pectorals. Fancy, small lettering between.

"Are those _TATTOOS_—?!" Richie blurts out, stunned.

A loud, exasperated noise. Not even an attempt at a protest. Richie cannot deal with this sudden, unexplained knowledge. Eddie shifts his hands off Richie's hips, gesturing idly before placing them back comfortably. "Have a cow much, Richie?"

"What about your thing with needles!?"

"It… well," Eddie hesitates. "Syringes are different, man. And it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be… I don't know. I was nineteen."

Richie's fingers move apart the tatters of Eddie's shirt further, exposing his tattoos fully. Little Eddie Kaspbrak, asthmatic and sensitive to even the teeniest bit of pinching… "Holy shit," Richie breathes, wide-eyed and flushing. "Holy_ fucking_ shit…"

"For fuck's sake, Richie…"

"You got star nipples," he murmurs, instinctively reaching out. God, Eddie's so firm. Oh _god_. This isn't _fair_.

"Man, did you just _SLAP_ my fucking tit?"

Eddie's half-amused, half-indignant comment snaps Richie out of it.

He's so fucked.

(Hopefully.)

*


End file.
